As I You
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Just a one shot Spashley, read and review if you please.


_**a/n;; I no longer have the internet, and I am not certain when I will be getting it again. At the beginning of June I had a bad wreck that left me with ALOT of injuries and I am just now starting to get over them day by day…but here is a one shot I wrote several months back and just finally finished it because I can't do much of anything else. Read if you please and Review if you like or even if you don't like it. Much love.**_

-Ivy

**As I You**

Six months. That is how long Spencer and I have been together. I've known her almost my whole life, though. We have always went to the same school and been in the same class. We had hardly spoken a word to one another before senior year. I ran out of gas not far from school one day and she picked me up and gave me a ride home.

From then on we rode with each other to school every day. I mostly drove, because Spencer's driving scares me. A week before graduation, I asked her if she would be my girlfriend. We had never talked about boyfriends or girlfriends. I knew that she hadn't ever had a boyfriend, though. So, I chanced it. She never really answered me verbally she just nodded her head vigorously and kissed me like I had been dreaming about ever since she gave me that ride home. I took it as a yes.

A lot has happened in the last six months, but Spence and I pulled through intact. The summer after graduation was full of promises, love declarations, love making, and sneaking around Spencer's parents. Glen, Spencer's older brother, came out to their parents that summer. Their mom didn't so much have a problem with it; their dad was kind of crushed at first though. Everyone still gets along great.

This morning, I dropped Spencer off at the college and then went to work. Right now I am just a secretary of sorts at the local tattoo parlor. I want to get an apprenticeship, though. I got off work early and decided to pick Spencer up from school. As soon as she got into my truck, she told me she wanted us to go visit her parents. I agreed because I really love Arthur and Paula.

"Baby, are we staying to eat?" I asked her as I took the key out of the ignition. My tummy growled abnormally loud and it made her giggle. She squeezed my hand that she was holding on the drive over and didn't say anything. I looked over at her and she was looking at me worriedly.

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" I asked her and squeezed her hand back.

"I want to tell my parents about us. I want to tell them that I'm in love with you." She lifts my hand to her chin and brushes her lips across my knuckles. Before she puts my hand back down, I use that hand to pull her lips towards mine.

"I love you, Spence. If your parents kill me tonight, know that I love you more than anything." I tell her after her lips leave mine. She giggles and then puts her hand over my heart and pushes me back a little. I laugh with her.

"They won't kill you. I won't let them." She leans slightly forwards and kisses me once more, really quick. I get out of the car and go around to open Spencer's door for her. She scowls playfully at me, because she doesn't like me 'fussing' over her.

We don't even knock on the door, we just walk in. Arthur is cooking something on the grill outside and Paula is sitting on the couch watching a cooking show.

"Learning anything, mom?" Paula rolls her eyes at Spencer and clicks the TV off with the remote.

"I've gave up on learning, I just watch it to watch it now. So, what are you girls doing this evening?" I look at Spence for an answer and am so glad she has one.

"We just thought we would come over and visit for a while. We have something to share with you and dad later, after we've ate. I can smell something grilling, where's dad?" Spencer spoke so fast, I could hardly understand her. Paula smiled and clapped her hands.

"I'm so glad you girls are staying for supper, and your dad is cooking some steaks on the back deck." When she jumps up to go tell Arthur about us staying to eat, I lean into Spencer.

"At least I will have a great last meal." I laugh and Spencer sighs.

"They aren't going to do anything to you, Ash." I stop laughing and hold Spencer's eyes with mine.

"I know, Spence. I'm just nervous and I'm trying to laugh it off."

"That's okay. Just don't start laughing when we tell them." I feign a shocked expression.

"I would never do such a thing, Spencer!" She shakes her head and laughs at me.

Paula comes back into the living room and then we talk about our days before Arthur yells to us that the food is done. We enjoyed a nice meal and then Paula told me and Spencer to go sit down while she and Arthur cleaned up the kitchen. I offered to help, but they waved me off.

"When they walk into the room, do you want me to just blurt it out?" I suggest. She looks at me like I sprouted a new head.

"Uh, no. I don't want you to do that. Just go along with whatever I think of."

"Whatever you think of? Oh, so we are winging this?" She bites her lip and nods.

"Ok, cool. I can do that. I got you to be my girlfriend by winging it, so I have some experience." I smirk at her and she laughs.

"You got me to be your girlfriend, because I was falling in love with you." I laugh.

"Fair enough." I say and right as I am about to lean in for a kiss, Spence's parents come into the room. I hurriedly start trying to act natural while Paula and Arthur sit on the couch across from us.

"I told your father that you two had something to share with us." Paula smiled at us. Arthur looked at Spencer.

"What is it, Spencer?" He asks with concern in his sky blue eyes.

"Oh, uh. Mom…dad…I.." Spencer freezes and I take over.

"Spencer and I wanted to tell you guys something…big. Important to us." I look to Spencer and she nods for me to continue. I look into Arthur's eyes as I say the next words.

"I'm in love with Spencer. And…" I look to Spencer and she smiles.

"I'm in love with Ashley. We are in love." She continues looking at me and smiling. I do the only thing I can think to do at the moment. I smile back at her. Arthur clears his throat.

"Is that all? I thought one of you were pregnant or something." We both shake our heads no at that one and he sighs in relief and stands up.

"Well, I'm glad you girls finally told us." He smiles before he walks out of the room. I look at Paula and she is still staring at Spencer and me, with watery eyes. I thought she was fixing to say something, but then she practically jumped over the coffee table to hug us.

After a lot of tears from Paula and Spence, I may or may not have shed a few, Paula finally calmed down enough to speak. And free us from the death-grip hug.

"The first time I ever saw the two of you walk through that door together, I knew there was some kind of special connection between you. I'm j-just so happy for y-you girls!" And the water works started once again.

"Mom! Stop crying, you'll make me and Ash start again." I look incredulously towards Spencer.

"Again? I wasn't crying." I cross my arms over my chest feigning a pout. Spencer turns to face me and pinches my cheek playfully. "Of course you weren't, honey." She says over dramatically.

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple ever?" Paula exclaimed and then blew her nose noisily.

"Mother!" Spencer's cheeks turned pink and it was one of the most adorable things I have ever seen her do. A mischievous grin slips onto my face.

"Baby, I agree with your mom. We are very cute together, sexy even." Spence turns a slight darker shade of pink. While Paula is busy laughing, I do the thing I do with my tongue at her and wink. Spencer crosses her legs rather suddenly a few moments later letting me know my little show worked.

Queue evil maniacal laugh.

"I love you, Mom. Tell dad I said I love him too. Ashley and I are going to head back now." Spencer spat out swiftly, grabbed my hand and started leading me to the door.

"I love you, girls. Be careful on the roads." Paula hollered.

I yelled my goodbyes as I was being yanked out the door by an antsy blonde.

When we got into the car I started sniggering a bit. I looked over at Spence and she was eyeing me down with a look of pure passion in her gorgeous blues.

Before I could get a word past my lips, she hopped astraddle of me and kissed me hard. She moved onto my neck and started sucking and licking at my pulse point there, which distracted me from noticing her unbuttoning my jeans.

My hips bucked uncontrollably and I yelped loud when her finger touched my aching clit. She licked all the way from my collar bone to just under my ear, which sent shivers down my spine and made me so much wetter. Then she started vigorously working my clit and I couldn't hold in my screams anymore so I bit down on Spence's shoulder and she hissed in approval.

It didn't take me long at all to cum with Spence working me like that and when I did I let out a high pitched moan and it only made Spencer speed up even more, which made me cum again even harder.

A few minutes passed before I was able to catch my breath. Spence then took her hand out of my pants and proceeded to lick her hand free of all my juices. I leaned forward catching her lips with mine, wanting to taste myself on her.

We almost got into a make-out session before she chuckled and pulled her luscious lips away from me. She started buttoning up my jeans and zipping them.

"Come on, we need to leave before my mom or dad come out to check on us." Oh shit, that is so true. I back the car out of the drive way and then continue down the road.

"When we get to our bed, you're mine." She laughs and says, "I don't want to go to bed yet. It's too early."

"That's fine. I'll take you on the couch, the table, the kitchen counter, the floor, the-" She lightly slaps her hand over my mouth and laughs again.

"I'm just kidding, honey! I always want to go to bed with you." She leans over the console and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"As I you, baby."

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
